Charlie Adler
Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor, comedian and voice director who is best known for voicing Ickis in the series ; Buster Bunny in the animated seriess , various characters in the Nickelodeon series , Professor Monkey-for-a-Head in , Snively in the SatAM version of , Doctor Doom in ; the titular characters Cow and Chicken, along with the Red Guy in the series and , and Starscream in the . For Disney, he provided voice direction for The Buzz on Maggie. He also cast and voice directed nine episodes of Season 2 of The Emperor's New School (the rest was by Ginny McSwain and Jamie Thomason), almost all episodes of The Replacements (other episodes were by Jack Thomas), and the pilot episode of Phineas and Ferb along with Jamie Thomason. Additionally, he had multiple roles in Disney films and television shows that are listed below. Disney Filmography *Filler Brushbill in the DuckTales episode "Much Ado About Scrooge" *The Weasel guards in The Prince and the Pauper *Mad Dog in TaleSpin, along with Howard Huge in "Bearly Alive" *Major Trenchrot in the Darkwing Duck''episode "Apes of Wrath", Andy Ape in "Film Flam", the newscaster in "Fraudcast News", and Mr. Mikey in "Malice's Restaurant" *Gazeem in ''Aladdin *The street theater teacher in the Goof Troop episode "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime", a ghost in "Hallow-Weenies", Igor in "Frankengoof", and the magician's hat in "Talent to the Max" *Commander Shabalaa in the Little Mermaid episode "The Great Sebastian" *The police light in Bonkers, along with Tiny in "The Hamsterguest" and Charles Quibble in "The Final Review". *Mechanicles in the ''Aladdin'' TV series *Teds, Rabbit, Irwin, Enos the Bat, a Cook, a veterinarian, Mr. Buttons, and Miss Skunk-Lady in Timon & Pumbaa *Smelly Deputy Chafe, Granny Pearl, and miscellaneous voices in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. *Ned the Baboon in Jungle Cubs *Prince Gaylord and a hermit in Quack Pack *Dr. Droid (a.k.a. Otto Maton) in the ''Mighty Ducks'' TV series *Molly in Dave the Barbarian *Mr. Whiskers in Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Prime Minister Ricobo in The Replacements *A keeper in The Emperor's New School episode "Guaka Rules" *The Report Card in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Report Card" *MODOK in Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel *Mjomba in The Lion Guard episode "Too Many Termites" *Additional Voices in The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under *Arab in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Disney Roles Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles Teds.png|Teds Timon&Pumbaa_Rabbit.png|Rabbit Irwin.png|Irwin Mr. Buttons.png|Mr. Buttons Ned the Baboon.jpg|Ned LotQ.jpg|Prince Gaylord Vlcsnap-2017-01-02-21h35m45s478.png|Dr. Droid Mr Whiskers piñata.jpg|Mr. Whiskers Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba Mission_Marvel_-_M.O.D.O.K..png|MODOK Category:The Replacements Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Aladdin Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:TaleSpin Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Mickey Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:American voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:People Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:1950s births Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Quack Pack Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Disney Renaissance Category:People from New Jersey Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Marvel Comics Category:American actors Category:Actors Category:The Lion Guard Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:The Rescuers Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:Singers